Smile
by fadedillusion101
Summary: - He'd never seen anything like his counterpart's smile. - can be viewed as reds, greens, or blues, r


Holy shit. You have no idea how difficult this was. I couldn't give any physical details that would give away the characters, and I _love _to describe what they look like. And I also like giving them each a personality, but I couldn't add that in here. :| I own nothing. Hm...they're um, teenagers. You pick the age. Go nuts.

* * *

**Smile**

* * *

He'd never seen anything like his counterpart's smile. Her pixie features were highlighted, her cheekbones lifting up to tickle her long lashes and her pearly white teeth dazzling like sparkles. No matter how much he hated to admit it, he loved her smile. It was one of her best features, in his opinion. He's burned that perfect, serene image of that grin in his mind. And sometimes, he'd regret it, for he couldn't even concentrate after a certain point.

The 'ruff recalled when the two were younger, and every time she had sucker punched him into the pavement, she'd flash that gap-toothed, winning smile at him. All he could do, in that deep crater of his, was look up with her with those saucer-like eyes of his and a lopsided smirk, bits and pieces of fallen debris in his hair. She'd crossed her arms and gloated to him with just that smile, then, she would zip away in a flash.

A few weeks ago, he and his brothers were dicking around downtown, and the girls eventually got there to whip them into shape. She had pinned him on the ground after delivering a promising punch to his side, her knees crushing his calloused hands as she straddled his hips. The girl had seductively smirked at him, and hell, that was amazing. He sucked in a breath, his eyes fluttering back into his head, waiting for what move she dare pulled next. But nothing happened, well, other than a kick to the groin that sent him flying after a vibrant flash of light.

And then there were the bashful smiles she had when a handsome man talked to her, and though he was raging like a bull, he would force himself to tear his blazing eyes away from the brave guy and to his counterpart's winning smile, where he would melt in a puddle on the floor. It was so delicate, so pure and so gracious that he couldn't help himself. The way her beautiful locks bounced around her like a halo from the swaying motion, the way her dainty hands twisted together shyly. For a moment, he'd forget about the guy in front of her as he zoomed in on her, like a shining spotlight danced around her as she stood gracefully. But he would be slapped into reality when he realizes that sweet smile wasn't meant for him. And so he would do the exact opposite, just like he had always done. He'd clunk away, a scowl creeping its way on to his chiseled face.

But his favorite was that wide, confident, sunshine-y smile. It was always on her face. Whether it was when she was laughing, meeting up with friends, it was even on her beautiful face when she was strolling down the fucking street. There was this one magazine she was in, her face printed on every cover, that beaming smile of hers hypnotizing him. Sure, her sisters where standing beside her in their usual stants, but she was the star of the show in his mind. Their happy-go-lucky grins didn't even compare to hers.

Now, the boy gazed at her from across the library, his iridescent and clouded eyes tracing her petite lips over and over, just waiting for them to curve into that enchanting smile. No luck. They were still glued in that rare frown of hers. He had to do something before he loses it. It's been too long, far too long, since he had last seen her carefree smile.

The boy strutted across the library, stopping next to her table. "Hey," he spoke casually. "What's up?" He slid smoothly into the seat next to her, observing all the chemistry notes and books splayed across the table.

She huffed, "Go away."

"You've always had a lovely way of saying 'hello,'" he sighed.

"I'm serious," she hissed.

He tugged on his lip piercing, grinning as he did so, "Who says I wasn't?" He swelled with pride when a smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

"Beat it, Rowdyruff, before I pummel you into nothing," she spat, erasing all hints of a smile off of her face.

He chuckled, balancing on the back legs of his chair. "Oh really now?"

"Yeah," she nodded. Still no smile. He was starting to get frustrated. "And I'm gonna start by doing this," she poked him in the chest, and it sent him tumbling to the ground.

Her laugh echoed in the library, that smile spreading across her heart-shaped face as she giggled away. He grinned widely, not even caring that she just embarrassed him. The librarian had hushed them, but he waved her off mentally, too caught up in his counterpart and her captivating smile. "How'd you like that, Rowdyruff?" She snorted and stuck her tongue out.

He exhaled slowly, "It was perfect."

**-FadedIllusion101 :x**


End file.
